Kinktober 2018
by StelletoBoots
Summary: Dendy and K.O., (consenting adults in this story) decide to explore and expand their thoughts on sex. They think the best way to do this is enjoy Kinktober 2018.
1. Deep Throating

**They are consenting adults in this entire story, following the days of Kinktober.**

* * *

"Oh geez," K.O. mumbled. "I can't believe we're doing this." He said with a laugh.

"We do not have to if you do not want to." Dendy told him.

"No, I want to just…a whole month of exploration…it's exhilarating…" He laughed nervously as he let his hair down. "What's the first one?"

"Deep-throating."

"Wh-what!?"

"Deep-throating." Dendy repeated. "You do know what that is, right?"

"I-isn't that where my…thing…"

"K.O., we are adults, you can call it by its real name."

"I…still don't feel comfortable to say it. It can't roll off my tongue as well as you saying yours…"

Dendy sighed, but looked at K.O. lovingly, she hugged him gently as she tried to reassure him. "We agreed to this, we have our rules that we go over beforehand, and this is just adding different rules."

K.O. breathed. "Yeah, okay."

Dendy sat on her knees in front of K.O. and K.O. followed suit. "So, going over the rules:" Dendy nodded, "1. Safe word:"

"Lily." They said together.

"2. If gagged, hit where and how many times?"

"Bicep or Thigh, three times."

"And now, we're adding onto what's on and off limits for sex." Dendy said.

K.O. gulped.

Dendy pressed her hand to his cheek, and he leaned into it with a smile. "Ready?"

"Strip?"

"Yes."

K.O. paused, before nodding. "Yeah." This part wasn't that nerve wracking for him, but, the implications of what was happening made him exhilarated as his face flamed up from embarrassment.

The two faced away from one another as they stripped, and K.O. gulped as he reached around his boxers. Releasing a breath, he finally finished stripping and waited to hear Dendy tell him that she was ready.

When she was, (she was a horrible striptease, that kappa) the two faced each other and got close to one another, her chest nearly pressing up to his. "Main event?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's get this out of the way."

"It could be fun for both of us…"

K.O. sighed. "I know, I'm just nervous."

Dendy pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, before settling on her knees in front of his member.

K.O. gulped as her familiar hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. He closed his eyes as her small mouth began to wrap around the tip, trying to ease him into it. He let out a shaky throat moan similar to a quiet horse whinny and Dendy took more of him inside of her mouth. Focusing on his breathing and this wonderful feeling, K.O. let himself be lost in his girlfriend's mouth, feeling her perfect little tongue tease him. He gulped as she took in more, nearly taking him to her throat. He knew she'd need help so, he carefully opened his eyes and made his hands come to her hair.

His hands quickly got tangled, and after a moment, shoved her onto himself. K.O. nearly lost himself in his pleasure, before he saw how his Dendy looked. She looked…degraded…in pain…like he was choking her… K.O. quickly cursed himself as he felt his body try to come off to her looking like that. She tried to continue pleasuring him, causing lewd gagging and smacking sounds to come from her. K.O. continued to curse this familiar pleasure building up in his body. He ripped himself from the feeling and looked to his mate with worry.

"'Lily.'" He suddenly said. His left hand freed itself from her hair and stroked her head, getting hair out of the way showing her ear. "Dendy, honey, 'Lily'…"

Dendy pulled away and K.O. looked away in shame. How could he treat her like that? How could he take _pleasure_ from that!? He hated himself for it.

Dendy drew up to him, and rested her hands on his shoulders as he refused to look her in the eye. "Let's talk about this." Dendy told him.

The two sat next to each other as Dendy rubbed his bicep, a caring thing that she had learned that the two were comfortable with.

"How was it for you?"

"It was…degrading…"

"You felt that it was degrading for you?"

"No, for _you_. And…I felt…kind of…happy…like…in a lustful sense. Like…seeing you like that…made me feel that I was… _better_ …more…in control, than you? It just…it felt weird…" His hand came up to his face as his arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her close. "I don't want that for you…no matter how good it felt for me." He paused. "How was it for you?"

Dendy thought for a moment, bringing K.O.'s hand onto her her stomach area just to soothe herself. "I liked it. It felt kind of exhilarating and lewd. I've…always wondered if you'd enjoy such extreme oral sexual pleasure considering you've been able to do the same for me."

K.O. cringed, but Dendy kissed him on the underside of his jaw to bring him back. "If you want, I'm more than happy to do it again, but only if you want to, okay?"

K.O. nodded. "Okay…"

The two hugged in the nude before leaving each other's bodies to grab some pajamas for that night.


	2. Ass worship

"Alright honey, what's today's kink?" K.O. questioned, hoping that it would be something good.

"Ass worship."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you-" He paused as he stared at Dendy's attire: a long sweatshirt and yoga pants. "Wait, what?"

"Does my bottom not look pronounced in these?"

"No it's… _really_ pronounced."

"Good, but we might as well get them off."

"You want me to?" K.O. asked as he faced away, knowing that she was stripping and set to work with himself.

"Don't worry, if you do something wrong, I'll tell you 'Lily.' Until then, enjoy yourself, sweetie." Dendy explained, taking off her clothes faster than usual.

"But, I didn't get to let you-"

"That is because you didn't enjoy it. Do not worry K.O., I want us both to enjoy this."

"I just think that…you might want to…since-"

"K.O., I groped you when I was deep-throating you."

"Wh-what!?"

"It was instinctual and after that, I knew your fat to muscle ratio. You have a very nice bottom, by the way, and I wanted to return the favor with you doing it instead.

"Uh…okay."

K.O. walked behind her and rested his head on her right shoulder. He took in a breath and began to palm her bottom, after an awkward moment, and some goading from Dendy, he fully groped it, feeling the shape in his hand. He shivered as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "It's..kind of…"

"Erotic?"

"Uh…y-yeah, actually…" K.O. felt a blush creep onto his face and he gulped. "Is that ba-"

"K.O., I will tell you our safe word. It is fine to keep going." She rubbed his wrist that was wrapped around her body.

K.O., keeping his arm wrapped around her, went down on his knees and began to kiss at the skin. The thought of: " _This is just like her belly or neck, right? Just…behind her…?_ " Went through his mind.

He opened his mouth, and suckled a bit of the skin.

"O-okay. 'Lily.'" Dendy announced immediately after.

K.O. stopped what he was doing instantly, and looked to her worriedly. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't- be sorry. Let's just talk about it, okay?"

The two sat down. "I will start, since I said the safe word. Alright K.O.?"

"That's fine Dendy."

"I liked it, but I feel that I would need multiple kinks for me to orgasm."

K.O. cringed at how she could say such lewd things so easily.

"I liked it up until the point I felt your lips. It felt awkward, but I thought it would end. When you opened your mouth, I felt I had to say the word. I was not worried about my safety, I was worried about being comfortable."

K.O. sighed. "Sorry, I just…I liked it a bit too much, and…I guess I thought I had to kiss it like how we make hickies."

"Well, now we know how we felt about the experience. And now we know how we'd feel if we wanted to do it again."


	3. Sensory Deprivation

"Today's kink?" K.O. asked.

"Sensory Deprivation."

"Which is?"

"Blindfolds, Headphones, Scent overload. Things like that."

"Hm…" K.O. sighed through his nose.

"I'm surprised you asked that way."

"Well it's something we're doing for the whole month, right?"

"Well, yes."

"And you've got the list, and we've committed to it."

"So, you're fine with it?"

"As long as I can say the code word, or at the very least, our taps."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to say it." Dendy reassured.

"I'm guessing that means no gags?"

"That will be at a later date." Dendy assured.

"Oh geez." K.O. groaned as Dendy took out a pair of headphones. "No hearing?"

"No sight either." Dendy told him, pulling his headband over his eyes.

"Okay…" K.O. felt himself be set down, and he sat on the side of the bed. He breathed as he felt the ear muffs around his ears, and he was left with his thoughts. ' _Alright. This is weird, but you can still say the code word. Man, I can feel my clothes on my skin…kind of weird…w-wait._ ' His arms were soon raised and he felt the bottom of his shirt being torn up and off of his body by Dendy's hands. He shivered from the cool air that hit his skin, which she had never felt before. He guessed it had something to do with not being able to see or hear, his sense of touch was heightened.

Dendy's hands rested on his shoulders, and K.O. felt her open mouth against his skin underneath his chin and on his jawline, her tongue teasing the line of where the bones were. K.O. held in a gasping groan. She kissed him and suckled him most likely going to make hickies in the future. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was how good her tongue felt against his skin and how heightened he was to the feeling.

Soon Dendy's hands found their way down his chest and stomach, the cool hands leaving such tingling feelings as they reached closer to his waist line. K.O. gasped as his bottoms for pulled down. It was quiet for a moment leaving K.O. back to his thoughts, but only for a moment. K.O. felt her hand grasp is base, but instead of rubbing, he felt her lips. The lips of her folds.

K.O. couldn't help but groan as he felt her sheath him inside, and then she went still. The air was charged with the familiar feeling of both their powers, and their emotions. K.O. could feel it along with the pulsations of her insides. She soon began to move, eliciting more sounds that K.O. could not hear himself so he did not know if he was loud or quiet.

All of it was simply too much pleasure. The way she moved, the way her body was so perfect for him, inside and out. The way that she was able to make him feel. Sure they had the rough start the first two days, but this… this was a whole other Beast. A beast that they could both enjoy.

K.O. didn't know how long it was, but he came. And he felt her coming as well. How her body tightened around his, massaging it just the right way, and making him want to fill her up.

But now is not the time.

K.O. panted as Dendy took off his headphone and released his eyes.

"So, how was it?"

"Wow."

"Is that it?"

"I felt a lot more in tune with my senses. Like, I was hyper aware of where your hands were, and what your tongue was doing, and…Cob your…your parts were incredible! They just… They seemed to know what to do to maximize my…my orgasm. It felt really good."

Dendy hummed. "Perhaps next time it will be my turn to enjoy it."

"I hope it can be good for you."


	4. Mirror Sex

Dendy growled as she waited in line. Her eyes wandering towards the tabby magazines.

The magazines showed big busted women in the covers, women with tiny waists, women with large butts, women with thick thighs.

Everything she didn't have…They were trashy magazines sure…but she'd seem males look at the women on the front.

She wasn't a human…how could K.O. love her? Sure, he assured that he loved her, but was that just because they interacted a lot? For the first time in years, Dendy thought of herself as something hideous. Something ugly.

* * *

"Hey, honey!" K.O. greeted, giving her a caring look.

"Hello K.O." Dendy tried to not mumble.

K.O. looked away her with worry as she put the groceries away. "Sweetheart, Dendy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dendy told him.

K.O. decided to change the subject. "So, ready for the kink?"

"Th-that's okay, let's just skip today's…"

"Dendy, are you alright?" K.O. reached his hand out.

Dendy shrunk away.

K.O. paused for a moment. "Can I see the list?"

Dendy reluctantly handed him the information.

The first 3 days were crossed out, the next one being "Mirror Sex."

K.O. flushed away the idea. Seeing their nude bodies being reflected back at them? How…strange… "Dendy why don't you want to do this one?"

"I don't want to see how ugly I am with you…" she said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, just look at me!" Dendy cried, "I'm not a human. I don't have breasts, or a belly button, I don't have curves that humans usually talk about…"

K.O. rested his left hand on her shoulder, and used his right hand to make her look up at him. "Dendy, I love you for who you are! I don't care that you're not human, or don't have human anatomy…"

Dendy simple sniffed, and glanced away.

K.O. sighed through his nose, before smiling. "Hey, how about we do it, but I take the lead?"

Dendy stayed quiet. "Okay." She mumbled.

K.O. led her over, and hugged her close to his body allowing his head to rest on her right shoulder. "I'm going to show you how beautiful you are." He assured.

Holding his left arm around her waist, he used his right one to begin zipping her jumpsuit off of her body not moving his head as he unzipped slowly, his thumb trailing her fresh skin. Dendy's breath quicked as K.O. moved her around to face the mirror. She couldn't see herself like this…! But…K.O.'s reassuring hands caressed her body, releasing her body of her clothed prison. And showing her disgusting body.

"Beautiful." K.O. whispered.

"No, I-"

"Shh…let me show you." He told her. He peeled off her clothes, revealing her body. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and felt her slowly with his right hand. He breathed out lovingly. "You know what I like about your body?" He asked her as she involuntarily raised her arms.

"Wh-what?" She sighed.

"I like how…smooth it is. It's free of any blemish,and your skin is cool…Almost in a reassuring sense. Oh, Dendy," he whispered, "how could anyone like you see themselves as ugly? Look at how pretty you are…the only thing obscuring your body are my arms, but they're just worshipping you…"

She breathed and looked to the mirror with half lidded eyes. His arms never stopping their caresses. "Do you want me to move them, so you can look at yourself in all your glory?" K.O. whispered, causing a tingling sensation in her mind. She nodded slowly.

As his arms removed themselves. She saw herself in a new light, _smooth, blemish-free, beautiful._ She stared in awe at what appeared to be a much more confident version of herself. She breathed until she was brought back by a familiar noise of a _fwp_. Dendy sighed with content.

K.O. returned to her, just as naked as she was. "Are you ready for the main event, sweetie?"

"Yes." Dendy told him.

K.O.'s arms returned to her body, but his left hand led to her crotch. His member rubbed against her ass before finding her proper entrance. He slowly shafted himself in. The two let out shaky breaths. K.O.'s fingers son found Dendy's little pleasure button, and he rubbed around the semi-perfect circular nerve center.

Dendy went limp in his arm, her legs giving out as she succumbed to the pleasure. Her eyes teared up from the stimulation.

"Gorgeous." K.O. whispered.

Dendy let out a wail as her body was ripped with an orgasm.

She panted and rested her head on K.O.'s shoulder. Her arms reached up to the side of his face and he kissed her sloppily.

When they broke, K.O. shifted her to a bridal style carry. "You promise me you'll see yourself as beautiful, honey?" He nuzzled her hair.

Dendy curled up against him. "I promise." She told him, drifting off.

* * *

 **I do not mean anything bad about blemishes, I just wanted to have a feel good moment with K.O. and Dendy.**


	5. Feet

"You know, I think we were just nervous the first two days." K.O. told Dendy.

"I think so too. Though, you surprised me by not transforming into T.K.O."

"I think T.K.O. only comes out from…like…bondage…?"

"Hmm.I think he'd come out from humiliation judging by the first time we tried light bondage…"

"Neh heh… My back was so sore after that…"

"Sorry, I don't think we'll try that until we know we'll both have a free day to take care of one another."

"I appreciate that, Dendy." K.O. nuzzled her. "What's tonight?"

"Well, today, I put 'Feet.'" Dendy declared.

"Oh," K.O. stammered. "Were you going to scrub my feet and get rid of the callouses?"

"No, I was thinking, I could let you love on my feet."

K.O. gulped with a blush.

"I know it's not my 'frog's legs,' but, it is a kink that I thought we'd both enjoy."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I guess that means we don't have to get naked."

"I suppose it is not needed…" Dendy thought aloud.

"So, should we just get to it?"

"Mmm…" Dendy thought to herself. "Yes, that would be ideal."

"Alrighty."

"Just, let me change into pajamas." Dendy told him.

"Alright, I'll change into a pair myself."

* * *

K.O. sat at the foot of the bed as Dendy laid back. "Uh." K.O. mumbled.

Dendy followed his eyes to her socks. "Oh, I can just-"

"No, no. Just relax and enjoy. I'll take care of your feet." K.O. reassured her. He reached for the top of the socks, and began to pull them down, revealing her adorable webbed feet.

He held her foot gingerly, brushing against the sole with his knuckles.

Dendy shivered from the sensation, not necessarily liking it, but giving K.O time to ease her into this foot worshipping session. K.O. simply kept up the feeling, keeping it slow, and Dendy found herself distracted with her thoughts. She found this to be boring, but not as uncomfortable as having her feet touch cold tile. She guessed K.O.'s hand was the in between. In between mud puddles between her toes and hardwood. It wasn't as nice as she thought this was going to be. She thought it'd be better, because it's K.O., the man she loves, but it isn't.

Still she held out for him, eventually getting lost in counting the cracks in their ceiling, straining her eyes.

"You aren't enjoying this, are you?" K.O. asked her, sitting up.

Dendy sighed. "'Lily'…I'm sorry, K.O., I know we love doting on one another, but this just wasn't as nice as the Mirror Sex."

"Hey, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." K.O. told Dendy, crawling up be next to her. He held her close to his body. "Don't be afraid to use the safe word."

Dendy snuggled up to him and drifted off.


	6. Biting

"You know, I'm kind of excited now…"

"Already?"

K.O. shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck. "6 days. Preparing every day. Doing them at night around this time…"

"Well, this day's kink, is biting."

"Biting? Like, were-puppy?"

"That is for another day."

"Oh, so we're just going to bite each other?"

"Yes."

"Like… how…? Is it hickey biting?"

"A bit harder than hickey biting."

"Okay, should we…get to bed then?"

"Mmm.I suppose that would be the best place…" Dendy thought out loud. "Very well, let us head to our shared bed."

They got there and K.O. looked to her as she stopped. "You get on top of me."

"Wha-?"

"It would feel better to me if you got on top of my body." Dendy said doing down to show her collar bone.

"O-okay…" K.O. said. He got on top of her. "H-how should we start?"

"Allow me…" Dendy cooed.

She suckled on his neck with love, allowing her tongue to tease the skin in her mouth.

K.O. groaned, before biting down on her shoulder.

Dendy squealed with glee as she felt his teeth massage her skin, causing her to let go of K.O.'s flesh and throw her head back to give him more to work with.

K.O. subconsciously moved, his mouth expanding to where his canines rubbed and teased her to the point where the skin nearly broke. He could practically purr about this as his body pinned her, hands grabbing her wrists to pin next to her shoulders. He felt her throat gulp as his tongue lapped. He broke away, leaving Dendy to whine.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Do you want to keep going?" K.O. panted.

Dendy looked down to see K.O.'s bulge. She chuckled bubbly. "Yeah, but, I won't bite down."

"I think that'd hurt." K.O. laughed as he freed it.


	7. Praise Kink

K.O. smiled at Dendy, the two already in the nude. "You ready?"

"Of course."

"Top to bottom or side to side."

"I'm topping."

"Alright." K.O. laid down and looked up to Dendy.

She clambered onto him, and thought for a moment. ' _H-how am I appeared to start this!? Th-this isn't really physical so…_ ' She tried to get her words together.

Tracing his arm with one of her fingers, she whispered: "Oh, K.O., you're so _strong_." ' _WHAT AM I SAYING!?_ ' She shouted to herself.

K.O. flushed, his body going through a time where he was ready, and getting off to her time and compliment. "W-well thanks, I work-"

Dendy pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh…good boy."

K.O. gulped from the sound.

' _Come on, Dendy, continue this! He's loving it, and you don't want to disturb him like last time!_ ' "Oh, yes. Good boys stay quiet while I'm talking." ' _I am cringing so much!_ ' "I love how your strength can allow you to beat up all the bad guys." She tried.

K.O. gave her a funny look before snickering.

"H-hey! Don't laugh! I'm trying, okay!?"

"S-sorry, it's just too cute!" K.O. giggled.

Dendy looked away with defeat, and K.O. called down quickly.

"Dendy," K.O. eased, "we can stop if you want."

"But…" Dendy looked pained, " _you_ like it…"

"Dendy, sweetheart, I do, but _you're_ not enjoying it."

Dendy looked away in sad shame.

"Hey," K.O. rested his hand softly on Dendy's bicep, "Don't sacrifice your enjoyment for mine."

Dendy sighed through her nostrils before cuddling up to K.O. . His arms reached around her body, and held her close.


	8. Fisting

"Dendy, are you _sure_ you're going to be okay today?" K.O. asked.

"Yes."

"You don't need anything for your-ah…parts?"

"I am sure I can handle a wide gait today."

K.O. gave her a concerned look, but said no more.

* * *

"Hey, Rad." Enid jabbed the alien in the side. "Isn't that Dendy and K.O.?

"Huh?" Rad glad to see the two coming out of the same car. "Yeah."

"Don't they look a bit…funny to you?"

"Yeah…They're acting _really_ suspicious…"

"You don't think they eloped, do you?"

"Nah, K.O. would've told us…right?"

Enid thought for a moment. "Yeah, the only secret he keeps from us is about the stuff with T.K.O."

"So, why are they acting suspicious?"

"Hmm…wanna go find out?"

"Yes."

The two approached the couple, who had split up now that K.O. went to work. They planned to meet when his shift was over.

"Heya Dendy." Enid greeted.

"Oh, greetings Enid!"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just shopping for groceries." Dendy informed.

"Alright… so how are things with K.O.?"

"Oh, everything's going great with him."

"So why'd he let you come shopping with a limp?"

"Oh, I twisted my ankle in a pothole. Nothing big."

"Where was the pothole?"

"K.O. and I were enjoying the heat of the evening and I made a misstep along the path."

"And K.O. didn't notice?"

"Well, we may have been distracted by one another."

"That in love, huh?"

"I'd say we were just infatuated with one another's looks that night…"

"Only that night?"

"I think it was the light of the sunset on our skin."

Enid couldn't think to pry anymore, so she said "see ya!" and walked over to see K.O. stocking.

Rad was walking away. "Any info?"

"Dendy twisted her ankle, and she said it should be better soon." Enid told him. "What about K.O.?"

"He's really into his work."

"Tch, figures." Enid said.

The two continued their shopping, only to have what seemed to be a secretly angry Carol catch their eye. They followed, trying to stay hidden.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Rad asked as Dendy's lips moved.

"No." Enid groaned as Dendy counted something on her fingers, and K.O.'s face bloomed in a tomato red.

"You think we'll have to get closer?"

"Wait, no. They're dispersing. Quick! Make our swim that we weren't shooting on them!"


	9. Bondage

K.O. felt nervous. T.K.O. and him had gotten into arguments about this entire situation with their girlfriend. T.K.O. had told him to talk to Dendy about this, or else he might take over.

Now T.K.O. had some experience with Dendy, specifically when she wanted to particularly DOMINATE that night. T.K.O. was surprisingly submissive when it came to their situations.

Still, that didn't make K.O. feel easy when he was ready for his girl.

"H-hey Dendy…What's tonight?"

"Bondage." She replied.

K.O.'s ears perked up at this information. "A-are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to leave T.K.O. out of this, would we?"

"W-well…"

"Or do you want me all to yourself?"

"I-I thought that I'd have you the whole month…"

"Well, you could bind me up," she commented, searching a trunk, "but judging by your reaction to day 1, I don't think that it would be a good ide- _yah_!" Dendy flinched as she felt a pinch. She spun around with a pout, slapping T.K.O.'s wrist away.

He simply chuckled. "You know you look so tantalizing when you ramble." He commented.

"And you look tantalizing when your bound." She retorted, noting the excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, really? Even if I try and buck you off?"

"You won't be able to move by the time I'm done with you."

"Bondage wise or am I gonna have no more energy?"

"Both."

His eyes lit up and his sharp teeth revealed a grin. "Well then, what is it?"

Dendy showed a long and thick spool of ribbon. "Complete and utter bodily paralysis."

T.K.O. made a "gimme" gesture, and Dendy held it away from him.

"Get naked." She commanded.

"Bossy." T.K.O. growled playfully.

Dendy grabbed him by the shirt and nearly brought him in for a kiss before faking out as she smirked. "Dominating." She then let go of him, making him whine slightly.

"Go on, get naked, and you can enjoy."

T.K.O. reluctantly followed her orders. Stripping completely as Dendy watched. "Now what?" He growled.

"Now you stand still." She told him and began to wrap him up.

"Kinda tight with the ankles."

"That's the point." She retorted as she quickly tied his legs together.

When she reached his crotch, she teased his member, making it aroused and T.K.O. tense up. Thus, she was able to continue wrapping everything except the two exclusively needed spaces. She eased him back onto their bed, before walking away from him.

She looked at how helpless he was, satisfied with her work. The only things that were free were his head and his member and, in his excitement, was already begging to be touched.

Dendy smirked and carefully lined up her core to his shaft and eased herself in so painfully slow that T.K.O. groaned with impatience.

"Babe…" He managed as Dendy fully sat on him, his member filling her up.

"What is it?" Dendy cooed, stroking the side of his face with her knuckles.

"Nngh…please…"

"'Please' what?" She toyed. "I can't understand what you mean if you don't iterate."

"Please…ride me…" he blathered. "Ride me and fuck me so good that I won't remember my own name…"

Dendy strangely liked seeing T.K.O. like this. Such a powerful being with enough strength even as a child to nullify hero power, to now be putty in her hands. _Begging_ her even. Oh, how could she say no?

So she did, allowing her hips to carry him off to nirvana as she stared at the lewd faces he made. It was pure splendor to her.


	10. Bonds

"How about we take a break tonight?" Dendy asked. She was swamped with work- the labs were racing a breakthrough with tests to change how the brain developed though elderly years- and she was trusted to help with the primary coding.

K.O. looked up from his ice cream, to see his overworked girlfriend. "Are you sure Dendy?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're at a major breakthrough, and this could be revolutionary!"

K.O. eyed the food before her with concern, before sighing. She'd usually get worked up like this when she was excited. It was one thing he wished he could snap her out of, which made T.K.O. utterly despise it. Still she would kill him if he messed her up.

He gulped as he realized he'd need to go to sleep horny tonight, and hope to Cob that he didn't have a wet dream when Dendy still worked.

* * *

Dendy was close to finishing the code when she heard K.O. groaning next to her. She dimmed her screen light so it would bother him and was on the last line when she felt something enter her. She squeaked, before looking over to K.O. to see him panting and sweating, his member standing up.

Dendy grumbled from the arousal that K.O. shared with her on accident. The two knew that kappas shared a bond with their mates, especially after Dendy confronted K.O. the day of an AP test and told him to masturbate before going to bed to soothe him, as she had to deal with a tired body from K.O.'s involuntary mind function. It was embarrassing for K.O., but he had agreed to it, and eventually K.O. stopped having them. Whether that was from him masturbating or having sex with his girlfriend, they didn't have a clue.

Dendy put all her focus onto the last line of code carefully. Trying not to focus on how the stuffing of her vagina was not that good. Finishing it up, she allowed herself to feel K.O.'s wet dream. Whatever it was, it made Dendy crave the real thing.

Dendy groaned and patted K.O. on the face. He woke up, groggily, before seeing Dendy next to him. He flushed.

"K.O., if you were in the mood, you could've said so."

"Sorry… it's just… I knew today we were supposed… " K.O. trailed off as Dendy began to attack his neck with her prehensile tongue. "to be… Oh, Cob, Dendy… d-don't-" an involuntary groan came from him.

She giggled. "Sounds to me that you're enjoying this."

K.O. growled erotically. "Why don't we just get straight to the point?" He asked grabbing her shoulder and flipping so he was on top.


	11. Object Insertion

K.O. wasn't as excited as yesterday. Perhaps it was because his cycle was hitting off of its peak. But they still continued it. Kinktober was something Dendy had wanted, and rarely in the relationship did she ever request things.

Usually it was K.O.'s choice for dinner, movies, date places, and other minor things. So when Dendy requests something, K.O. is usually eager to please her. To make her usual deadpan and workaholic mode to take a break. And boy howdy did these kinks do that. She had chosen most that K.O. was slightly eager to try. But this one had him a bit on the edge.

"O-object insertion…" He managed.

"Mm-hmm."

"As in…an object in my-"

"Anal cavity."

Aah, there it was. The deadpan scientist voice that had the ability to make even his girlfriend seem like the most stick-in-the-mud, non-kinky, most conservative creature you could meet. Which certainly was not the case, but the voice was just the most unerotic thing to ever exist.

The words made K.O. flinch. "Y-yeah…about that…"

"We could do a butt plug." Dendy said casually.

K.O. flinched from the idea. "Of all things that they could make…" He mumble.

Dendy shrugged as she hunted for another thing. "We could do something more. Like an eggplant."

"An EGGPLANT!?" K.O.'s eye twitched as he reeled back.

"It's firm, but it would be able to fit and mold." Dendy explained as her hand found the switch before her eyes found the object.

A low whirring sound came from the trunk.

"Wh-what's that?"

"A vibrating butt plug." She told him.

And K.O. hated to admit it, but he was interested.


	12. Pet Play

"So, after last kink, I hope you'll go easy on me." K.O commented.

"Oh, I thought you liked that?" Dendy eyed K.O. with worry.

"No! No! I-I-I liked it!" K.O. reassured.

"Good, I don't want a repeat of our first day."

"Yeah…" K.O. was still flustered by the fact that he had enjoyed the feeling. Of both the first day and yesterday.

"For this one, I'm going to need you to get naked."

"Oh, okay-"

"COMPLETELY, naked."

K.O. paused. "Y-you mean-"

"Pet Play." Dendy told him, grabbing a training collar.

K.O. gulped and shivered as he felt T.K.O. get excited. "I'm thinking T.K.O. would enjoy this kink."

"Well, then get him out." Dendy declared.

"A-after I get out of this suit." K.O. committed as he took off his mask, revealing his dark brown fur.

"Alright." Dendy said, turning away to grab a leash and clip it to the collar.

K.O. got out of the suit and looked over his body. It had been a while since he got out of it, since the latest suit was able to grow with his body. It was still jarring to know that he was a were animal. Somedays would go by without him realizing he was, in fact, still a were-puppy. He changed to T.K.O. and didn't change that much physically.

His fur was deep brown, but that was all the change to the body, that was exclusive to the were-wolf of T.K.O.

Dendy looked him over with a blush. Something about the body of him was…erotic to say the least. Probably the shaggy mane and the tail.

Dendy approached behind him and slipped the taining collar on.

"What's this? Ya ain't even fittin with my motif?" T.K.O. looked to her slyly.

Dendy pulled the leash, and the training collar tightened to let out a sharp sound in T.K.O.'s ear, causing him to wince.

"Are you going to behave?" Dendy questioned.

"I'm a wild animal, ya can't tame me." T.K.O. growled eagerly.

Dendy's eyebrow arched, looking suspicious, before smirking. "We'll see about that." She told him, dragging him downwards.

If there was one thing about T.K.O. she enjoyed, it was "breaking" him. That way she was able to get under his skin and utterly destroy that shit-eating grin to one of orgasm denial relief. She didn't enjoy it from K.O., as he always felt uncomfortable, but she knew even he would be thankful at the end of her romps, his body suffering the middle and end of T.K.O.'s afterglow.

She sat on his chest as she held his wrists to keep him from scratching her. "I have a proposition for you. If you can make master happy, master will make you feel bliss."

"Howzabout you let me destroy ya?" T.K.O. growled.

"Sorry, I don't understand barks." Dendy told him. She got off of him, only to keep him down with her foot as she switched her view. Her legs kept his arms down. "My my~ aren't you an excited little doggy." It was much easier for her to tease T.K.O., probably because she knew he enjoyed it too much. She could tell by the way his cock twitched at her words. She started at the tip, one finger on him as she carefully dragged her finger down, occasionally bringing it up before continuing her journey down.

He thrashed against her. The action of her finger was too torturous. He moaned.

"Mmm? Is baby puppy wanting more?" She teased.

"Nngh… I'd rather see ya underneath me, takin it in your mouth."

"Sorry, looks like you're gonna have to wait. You're being so disobedient." She tugged at the leash again, and the collar was unbearably close to his neck, making T.K.O. cough lewdly. "Mmnn… If only your behavior could satisfy your want~"

He began to whine at how slow she was going. "P-please." He said so naturally.

"Aww, are you begging?" Dendy asked. She got off of him. "Don't worry, you'll get it. If you beg like the mutt you are." She tugged on his collar, bringing him up to his knees.

"Please." He whined.

"I said: 'like the mutt you are.' Not 'let me hear you whine.'"

T.K.O. got the jist, and let his arms hang his wrists lazily in the air. Humiliation. Another one of his kinks.

"Good doggy." Dendy smirked. She pushed him down again and began to rub much faster than she did, her hand wrapping around his length.

T.K.O. squealed with glee as he felt her pumps and everytime he teetered on the edge. Until around 7 pumps she fit him inside of her vagina. He came, releasing his warm cream into her body.

Dendy shivered and felt her stomach distend. She got off of him and then brought him into the bed and cuddled up next to him.

"I think I'm too tired to move…" K.O panted.

"So, you're just going to stay in the nude?"

"Yeah." He told her, shaking.

Dendy paused for a moment. "Good. You're like a cuddly stuffed animal."

"Actually, I think you're the one who's stuffed."

Dendy looked at him. "I'm not cuddling you anymore."

"Wait… no… Dendy… I'm sorry…"


	13. Gags

They had been through this kink before. K.O. would quietly accept the ball gag in his mouth and T.K.O. acted like a stallion twisting its reins as Dendy would try and secure it.

It came as no surprise that Dendy did not enjoy the ball gag in her mouth, but what was surprising was when she took it out and instead presented a rubber bar gag.

K.O. put it on her, and was awestruck by her lewd face. It made him excited, seeing her tongue teasing the bottom of the bar as her front teeth dug in.

He was all but ripping their clothes off and ravishing her throat bred squeals as he teased her with his soft teeth grinding into her skin as his lower half rutted in and out of her entrance. His left hand teasing her engorged cilt as her gateway begged for K.O. to stay in her longer. Sucking him in and massaging him like he was a precious jewel that needed to be shined.

The bar made her drool and she shivered when K.O. lapped it from off of her chin.

She felt him thrust into her g-spot over and over again. She made a lewd gagging sound before a scream erupted from her throat as the two came together.

K.O.'s rod was still trickling when he came out, and Dendy saw him glistening before he took out the bar and kissed her.

When they were done, Dendy chuckled bubbly. "Guess you really like being dominant."

K.O. looked to her with his eyes widening before giggling with her. "Well, it was kind of that face that you made. I thought it was just going to be the same tonight, but that bar…"

"It gave me more room to tease?"

"Y-yeah. It showed off that pretty little tongue of yours."

"Incredible how much you like my little froggy features."

"Only because I know what your tongue does for me." K.O. rumbled in her ear.

"Mmnn… I love it when you're like this."

"You like getting dominated?"

"Only by you. But T.K.O. is still an enjoyable tease."

K.O. chuckled. "Howabout I dominant tomorrow too?"

"Oh, tomorrow already has plans."

"Oh, really?"

"I'll get you all covered, honey."

"Can't wait to see it."


	14. Tentacles

"So, what's today's, sweetums?" K.O. hugged Dendy from the back. "You were so insistent on me not being dominant."

Dendy nuzzled to one of his elbows."Well, it won't work unless you can make tentacles."

K.O. paused for a moment, before facing her towards him. "What?"

Dendy presented her palm and"I have been working on my powers with electricity." Dendy told him as a small tendril appeared on her right hand.

K.O. felt a shiver grow up his spine. He was excited, or at least his body was.

"Would you…mind doing this kink, K.O.?" She asked. She hadn't really thought of it, she'd hoped he would've immediately said "Lily," to any kink he'd opposed, but it seemed that Thursday's kink he had refused to say it until he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the vibrator.

"N-no! It's just…kinda strange."

"Any kink is strange to people who don't understand it, K.O."

"Mmm…"

"I mean, look at your kinks. You really liked the bar gag."

K.O. scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "It was more of your tongue."

"So, a tongue kink?"

"W-well…only for yours."

"Hmm." Dendy smiled. The tentacle wriggled, bringing K.O.'s attention back to it. "Do you want to?"

K.O. paused for a moment. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Alright, I'll just need you to strip and we can get started."

K.O. obliged, blushing and looking behind himself occasionally to see Dendy watching him. The tentacle wriggled in her hand excitedly, and he could see Dendy enjoying his stripping. When he was done, he looked to Dendy.

"Go on, turn around and sit on the bed."

K.O. did so, watching the tentacle race towards him and land softly on his chest. It went up and down at a leisurely pace, and Dendy reeled it back after a little bit.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly said. "I just thought about it and-"

"Wait! Dendy, i-it's okay. It…felt nice."

"R-really?"

K.O. tried to find his words. "Yeah." He confirmed and allowed his hand to idly stroke himself where the tentacle once was.

"W-well, that's not exactly where I was wanting to start to stroke." Dendy told him with a blush.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah."

K.O. looked to his shaft before parting his legs a bit.

Dendy gulped and flushed.

The tentacle greeted his member with a flick to the tip, and the two lurched at how sensitive the appendages were.

In their universe, a person's power was looked to physical ability. K.O.'s power punches were like he was actually punching someone instead of sending a beam, and Dendy's was close to feeling the electricity rush through her. So the tentacle was making up for a part she didn't anatomically have, and K.O. was feeling it.

The tendril made its way around his tip with a swirl, before deciding that stroking the underside was the best.

The electrical impulses that ran up his shaft was so good, and the tendril was just like a thicker version of Dendy's tongue. It gently caressed his underside causing him to shiver and buck.

Dendy felt fire lite in her groin as she watched him. So helpless to this blissful and erotic feeling, they were both. Dendy could feel everything that the tendril gently stroked and wrapped around and the impulses it sent off were feeding from her dopamine and Cob, Dendy wanted it to not stop yet until she was soaked and her folds could accept him in fully.

The tentacle consumed K.O.'s bulge, similar to a vibrating cock cage, and it caused his thighs to twitch unbearably. He gripped the bed and held back a moan, before he heard a zipping sound.

Dendy stepped out of her jumpsuit suit, and she desperately tried to pull down her soaked underwear, her arousal clear. She stared at him for a few seconds, before running to him and smashing her lips to his.

The tentacle went to K.O.'s testicles and wrapped around them as Dendy quickly fit K.O. into her.

He let out a groaned, and after a bit, Dendy rutted on him.

Her arousal massaging him, and the tentacle sending those delicious pulses and, oh Cob he lost it.

With a scream he came, feeling milked out as the tentacle wriggled the bottom of his balls and dissipated after.

He and Dendy panted raggedly, their lips swollen and her stomach distended with his cum, her arousal dripping on him and sweat clinging to them.

"Wow." Dendy managed.

"You've got to pull that on me again sometime." K.O. declared.


	15. Overstimulation

Overstimulation. Overstimulation… Dendy was trying so hard with this idea. Overstimulation via understimulation came to mind, and she was excited to use it on K.O. . But it wasn't working out.

'Calm yourself, Dendy. Overstimulation via understimulation.' She reminded herself as her finger once again began to stroke. But she had done this all before. She'd teased him with a blindfold and her finger, not at the same time of course. She sighed at took it off if him.

"What?" K.O. questioned. "Dendy, what's wrong?"

"What is wrong is that I am not feeling anything." She turned to him. "How about _you_ tease _me_?"

"Tease you? Oh, Dendy, I don't think I could do that."

"Hmm…well you could do traditional overstimulation."

"Wassat?"

"Endlessly orgasming, trading stimulations between you hands and mouth, unexpected places, etc." Dendy listed. "Do any of those interest you?"

"Y-yeah, actually. Just… no blindfold, okay?" He reached his hand out to take it from her.

"Alright." Dendy told him.

And boy did she relish the feeling.

A bullet vibrator on her cilt and K.O.'s roaming hans assisted in her endless orgasms as she sucked on him and she could feel him pushing to almost gag her but not quite and Cob was she high on the feeling.


	16. Masturbating

K.O. sighed as he was alone. Dendy had called earlier about bad traffic and was worried she would not make it home in time. Though, K.O. was glad that Dendy wasn't here for this. He carefully applied the lubricant on his hand, and closed his eyes.

Despite the fact that Dendy's hands were much more delicate than his own, K.O. tried to mimic her motions that she'd include with his pleasuring. The little presses and subtle messages weren't that clean, but K.O. found himself getting lost in his fantasy. "Mmmnngh. Ah, D-Dendy. Ugh, your hands. Nghah! Oh, Dendy, oh~ Cob you're so good and amazing and spectacular to me~" K.O. continued to pleasure himself for a few hours, until he lost track of time.

"Nngh… K.O.~" Dendy moaned suddenly.

"Y-you…weren't supposed to hear that."

"Mmnn…that's too bad. You sound…really good…" Dendy assured as she had her hand on her parts.

K.O. blushed. "D-do you…want me to keep going?"

"Frankly…I'd love to see it." Dendy told him.

"Nngh!? B-but-"

"Don't be so modest K.O. . We've had sexual intercourse before, and I've even put your sex in my mouth. You don't have to be embarrassed."

K.O. paused with a gulp. "O-o-o…okay Dendy."

She walked in, still idly playing with herself as she saw K.O.'s hand remain still on his member. She leaned against the wall and looked at it with love. "You know, it would be better if you were to play with it too, K.O."

"I-I-I… I'm just feeling nervous about you seeing me like this."

"Oh." Dendy thought for a moment. "Here's an idea: We pleasure ourselves until we demand the other make us orgasm. The one who demands it first has to give the other a blow job."

"Y-you-" K.O. snickered nervously. "You want me to give you a blow job?"

"I like the feeling of your tastebuds." Dendy shivered.


	17. Orgasm Denial

Dendy read over the list as K.O. finished up eating some of his ice cream. She sighed. "More than halfway, can you believe it?"

"I really can't. You excited about tonight's?"

"Indeed, this will help me not only to understand what we could do, but also my own limit."

"Your…limit?"

"Orgasm Denial, K.O."

"Why would you want to deny that?"

"Well, I'm able to do it to you."

"Well that's because it- oh… But why do you need to know that about yourself."

"More of…you per say."

"I… uh-"

"K.O., I know it is easy for me to tell when you are about to orgasm. So, I would like to see if you can tell the same thing about me."

K.O. blushed, before sighing with a smile. "Alright Dendy. Besides, it gives me an excuse to tease you like T.K.O. tries

Dendy smirked. "Does he ever feel jealous that I can tease him better?"

K.O. giggled. "Yeah, he does."

"Well, I guess he'll have to enjoy the show, won't he?"

"I guess so." K.O. told her and hugged.

"Tch, clean yourself up before you kiss me."

"Aww, but you live this flavor~" K.O. proved it by kissing her on the mouth.

"Yes, but I don't want it to get all sticky on your face."

"Okay, okay, but soon I'll have you."

"Oh…I've never heard that from you before."

K.O. laughed sultry. "Oh, they're just things T.K.O. wanted to say to you. I… thought they'd sound good."

"Well, they do." Dendy assured. "But please clean yourself up first."

"Alright, alright, I gotcha."

K.O. cleaned himself up as Dendy got ready.

She looked to her closet, and almost wished she had enough time to put on some lingerie she had bought for K.O. to see her in. But that could wait.

So she got into near strip (Jumpsuit having its weight on her ankles and wrists and showing her torso and parts) as K.O. walked in.

"Mmm… you caught me at a bad time." Dendy declared.

"I know you too well, Dendy. You want me to rip it off of you." K.O. sauntered up to her. "Tsk. Well, I'll get it off of you, if that's what you need."

He took it off her slowly. A little bit slower than what Dendy's usual stripe tease was. She was happy when he got it off and felt a fire in her loin as K.O.'s hand ghosted the inside of her thigh before traveling to her neck and leaving her parts undisturbed. "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, if I told you it, you'd be able to prepare."

"So, you don't know?"

"Think of it as a surprise."

"Hmm. I'm intrigued."

"Get on the bed and you'll see why."

Dendy did so and was excited by K.O.'s approach to her. He began to line his tip up and carefully inserted himself into her body. But just the tip. He began thrusting in and out of her, slowly pushing himself against her g-spot and causing her to groan from this stimulation. He began to move faster and faster, getting her closer to her limit, before he pulled out and Dendy groaned and the absence.

K.O. then began to move his finger around her cilt very slowly, not picking up speed and just keeping her on the edge.

This went on with a couple of nibbles on Dendy's thigh until she couldn't take it.

Her body was more made to breed than enjoy this, so this was agonizing. And not the good kind.

"L-Lily! Lily!"

K.O. looked to her, and was terrified.

She was crying.

Oh Cob. He overdid it! He overdid it to the point where she was crying!

"Shhhhh…" K.O. eased. "You're okay." Cob, he felt so bad. "You can cum. You'll be fine. Just let yourself orgasm. Shhhhh." His left hand stroked her hair as his right hand stimulated her.

She panted in a high register as she felt herself peaking. She screamed as relief washed over her and her orgasm ripped through. She fell limp as K.O. kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry, Dendy." He nuzzled her as she passed out.


	18. Role Reversal

Dendy looked away from K.O. Last night, while relieving, made them uncomfortable.

It wasn't until he took off work that Dendy had given thought rp how he was going to make it up to her.

First there was a text: "Heya Dendy! Want to play 5,2,1?"

She texted him back quickly: "Can't it wait until lunch?"

K.O./T.K.O.: "No, they're pretty elaborate."

Dendy: "Okay, what is it?"

K.O./T.K.O.: "Chicken Dinner, Rainbow Trout, Spaghetti bar, Steak, or Pad Tai?"

Dendy: "Spaghetti bar or Rainbow Trout."

K.O./ T.K.O.: "Rainbow Trout it is!"

Dendy looked surprised. K.O. never turned down spaghetti. He must have felt bad.

Dendy mulled over the thought as she drove home. When she got back, the fresh aroma of fish and vegetables filled the air. She made an audible hum as she smelled it. She found a small note saying: "Science Baby, help yourself. I'm in the shower."

Oh, it was T.K.O. he must've come or to try and tease her.

She took a part of cooked trout skin and some veggies before sweating herself and trying to eat without giving him satisfaction. "He wants something out of you." She growled to herself.

"Ya got one thing right, baby." T.K.O. smirked, wearing nothing but a towel that showed off his torso. He wasn't wearing his make-up, but he still looked like himself.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I. Want to try tonight." T.K.O. growled eagerly.

Dendy gave him a look borderline between indignant and unimpressed.

"Look, I know last night was not one of the best for you. But, let me make it up to you."

Dendy was touched. "Okay, I'll let you." She affirmed.


	19. Cock Warming

Dendy was satisfied after last night, but had to look up this kink. "I believe it is like… warming the cock? As in temperature?" She looked it up.

"Oh. I wonder if K.O. will be okay with that…?"

* * *

K.O. and Dendy were in their pajamas as she explained the kink.

"So, it's like sex but not quite?" K.O. asked.

"Precisely. Your erection needs to stay warm, so it will stay in my vagina through the night."

K.O. gulped.

"What?"

"C-can you get me worked up? I-I'm not that…in the mood. At least, my body isn't."

Dendy smiled and nodded. She made her finger tease the opening of K.O.'s pajama pants, trying to find his member and lightly stroking the head once she found it.

K.O. tensed up, trying to become aroused.

Dendy used her other hand to gently cup his right cheek. "K.O., relax. You know that getting tense makes this worse."

"I-I just want it to come up for you-"

"Shhhhh." She made herself stop and she brought him close to her, her hands on the top of his back. She then began to work out knots in his muscles causing him to sink his weight onto her and let her massage him. She whittled herself out from under him and sat on his bottom she tried to massage him through the pajamas, but it didn't work. She stroked his side. "K.O.," she eased.

"Hnn…?"

"K.O., I need you to lay on your back." She said, standing up.

K.O. flopped over and Dendy settled just below his pelvis. She carefully made her way to the shirt's bottom, and began to ride it up. K.O. then took the lead, taking it off and revealing his muscular torso. Dendy felt fire in her loins. She gently traced his chest with her left hand and her left pointer finger settled down on his dick. She rested her head on his heart as she stimulated him.

Eventually, K.O. moaned.

He was ready.

Dendy took to getting his penis nice and erect, and K.O. sleepily begged for more.

Once that was done, Dendy left the top of K.O. 's body and allowed him to spoon her. His dick entered her vagina with sleepy ease. She had to hold her ankles against his knees as she felt his girth inside of her. She hummed sleepily, her horniness knocking on the edge.


	20. Dirty Talk

They couldn't help themselves. Dendy ravaged K.O. as he kept trying to keep her lips locked to his. They moaned against each other as K.O. hit a tight spot within Dendy. She came up next to his ear as her hands caressed him. "That felt so good. A few more of that and I might be able to cum."

K.O. groaned and held her head so she wouldn't leave. "Ugh, I can't get enough of your touch." He told her before moaning softly as she grinded into him. "Cob, Dendy, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Mmnn… you were yourself. Though, your body certainly helps with the action."

"So, if I didn't look like this, you wouldn't like me?"

"Well, I've always had a thing for your body type, but if you had more fat, I'd love you just the way you are."

K.O. chuckled before treating her collarbone to peppered bites.

"Hnngh… K.O.~"

"Don't worry Dendy, I'm gonna make you cum so hard. Ugh, your V… it feels so good."

"Nngh, K.O…. you make me feel so full. Uhrn!" She let out a slow "kyaaahhhhhh~" as K.O. held her close.


	21. Suspension

When K.O. and Dendy first thought about this, they thought of T.K.O. being in the stocks. However, it was hard for K.O. to get into the specific bondage that Dendy had chosen and Dendy was a bit too small to help her muscular boyfriend.

It was Dendy's idea for her to go into the suspension bondage instead, and after much pleading on K.O.'s part, he agreed.

So, she was hooked up to it, her legs and arms spread apart with the left wrist with the left ankle and same with her right. Her cilt and vagina were presentably excited from the aspect of being shown off. Just for K.O. Just for her boy. Just for him to indulge in. Just for Dendy to be utterly powerless. She felt her excitement creep into the top of her thighs, where they attached to the pelvis. She couldn't wait.

K.O. finished up tying the silk rope so that it wouldn't create burns and hoped it would be enough to make her not fall. He leaned over her body and gave her a chaste good luck peck. The two looked at each other with love, before K.O. went back in with an open mouth, leading to Dendy opening up with a moan as she felt K.O.'s fingers reach her folds.

Their tongues wrestled until they ended up their familiar position of Dendy's wrapping K.O.'s up and moving as if she was jerking him off, and K.O. played with her privates all the while. Her squeals were amazing and K.O. couldn't get enough of them. His pointer finger plunged into her, causing Dendy to arch her back and her head to throw back. K.O. made no waste to suckling her neck, going to the familiar mark and bruising it with his mouth.

Dendy shook slightly from the stimuli, but soon found herself cold as K.O. left her. She whined and opened her eyes to find K.O. on her. His hand stroked her face gently, before he left to line his mouth up with her pleasure button. His rough taste buds rolled against her, and Cob did she scream. Her voice was a choir of pleasure as she balled her fists.

He continued to taste her arousal, feeling her and gently groping her as she was powerless to this glorious feeling. Powerless to end it. Pleasure. Dopamine. She was a slut for his tongue.

With another chorus, she came, and K.O. ate as much as he could.

He finally finished his appetizer and was ready for himself to strip. He got his clothes off quickly, to make sure she was still a bit high after the orgasm. Once he was naked, he rubbed his tip against her button slowly.

She looked to him in a leaving afterglow and he kissed her. The taste of her arousal was strange, but it was quickly forgotten when K.O. sheathed himself into her.

Oh Cob she never wanted it to end as K.O. was able to hit places she couldn't. Places that weren't stimulated by his tongue were enjoying and massaging his member, causing him to pant. He panted against her mouth, thrusting to hit her again and again until they snapped. With harmony they came together and thought they were ready.

"K-K.O.," Dendy managed, "you can come out, right?"

"N-no…! I-I…I think I knotted inside of you."

Dendy groaned.

"Hang on. I'm gonna try…to come out." He began to pull.

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Shh shh shh shh shhhhhhhhh. Easy. Easy, beautiful. Just say 'Lily,' if it's too much, okay?"

"Ok K.O. ." She breathed through her teeth with a hiss. "Ow. Ow. Ow ow ow!"

"Nearly there sweetheart!"

"Ow. Ow! OW!"

"Just the tip…"

"Kyah!"

"There…"

Dendy craned her head to look. "I can see why you knotted. You're still cumming."

K.O. looked with a red face down to see his thing still dribbling. He blushed and turned away.

"K.O., I still need down."

"C-can I take care of this first?"

"You may."

He took care of himself, getting the rest of it out with a sigh of relief. "Thanks." He told her, and turned around.

He began to undo the suspension and gingerly eased his girlfriend to the ground. Dendy's legs gave out and K.O. caught her. "Nngh. Major pins and needles!" She declared.

"Can you walk?"

"I-it hurts."

K.O. resolved himself. He placed his right hand on the top of her back and 'hupped' her up with his left scooping her up so her knees would be on it.

"Well… th-thank you." Dendy blushed.

"Anything for you, princess." K.O. declared and carried her to their bed.


	22. Threesome

K.O. was worshipping her body as she watched the movie. Well, the movie was background noise as Dendy mulled over the plan.

"K.O.," she said at last, "do you still have the ultra rare limited edition Powie Zowie™ POW Card of yours?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I would like to restore it to where… Boxman edited it."

K.O. eyed her skeptically. The Boxman version of K.O.'s Powie Zowie ™ was T.K.O. "Why would you want that?"

"Because I wish to edit the coding so that way T.K.O. can truly be himself. I…wish to participate in a threesome between the two of you with myself in between."

K.O. paused for a moment. "T.K.O. and I think that this might be fun." He managed.

"Well, good. Let me take care of the card, okay?"

"I'll go grab it." The two made their way out of their room leaving the movie forgotten.

K.O. gingerly handed the card to Dendy, flinching at how the card had barely changed since their run ended. He was still a level 1 child on it.

Dendy practically snatched the card from him, and set to work with restoration. Typing quickly, she managed to work it to Boxman's old code, with the card showing K.O. as level .79. She began to make edits that K.O. tried to follow along, but he didn't understand. Soon enough, the POW card looked like the other K.O. cards. "Are you ready?" Dendy asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, yeah."

"Time to unleash your Powie Zowie."

The two did so, watching it manifest. T.K.O. appeared, and gave Dendy a sultry look. "Well, well, well. You've got a bit of a reaction from this."

"Of course! It's weird seeing you outside of my head."

"I'm referring to Science Baby." T.K.O. told K.O.

K.O. looked to Dendy, and she was tense with embarrassment. "You okay?"

"Y-yes. Let's just…indulge in this fantasy, shall we?"

T.K.O. shrugged. "I'm fine with that. What's say you, bro?"

K.O. looked between the two, and nodded.

And here she was. Between her two boys. Their hands roaming her body, and their teeth suckling her skin in the best ways possible. She was even more excited when she felt K.O. begin to make out with her, T.K.O. still teasing her skin with his tongue and teeth on her neck. She shuddered with delight.

She sucked in a breath as T.K.O. groped her. "Aww." T.K.O. cooed as K.O. stopped and began to grind his teeth against Dendy's lonely neck. "You're such a good girl. Got such a nice ass." He sultry added.

K.O. growled lowly. "You know she doesn't like that."

T.K.O. glared at him.

The two stopped their loving as they had a stare down, but quickly stopped when they heard Dendy whine.

K.O. shushed her as T.K.O cooed in her ear. They went back to their love making. This was for her. They wouldn't leave her cold just for their brotherly rivalry.

T.K.O.'s warm breath tickled her ear as he nibbled on her lobe, and K.O. went back to suckling on her neck. Her stimulation seemed slow until her boys found her folds.

She flinched as her dopamine rushed through. K.O. was playing with her cilt and T.K.O. was inserting his middle finger in her vagina and his two other fingers rubbed her folds.

She didn't realize she was making noises until T.K.O. growled erotically in her ear: "Your voice is so beautiful. You're like a goddess."

"He's right Dendy. Cob, we're so lucky."

She couldn't quite hear the rest as she sort of spilt her arousal onto their hands.

"Nngh. Damn." T.K.O. managed. "You're making me so hard. Ugh. I don't think I can take much more teasing." He rubbed against her ass, causing Dendy to shiver. "Do you want it? Do you want my cock in you?"

Dendy couldn't manage a word, and the two slowly stopped, hoping she'd come back to her senses for a moment.

"Dendy," K.O. eased, "it's okay. Come back. What do you need?"

Dendy gulped. "I-I need… I need you both… inside me."

The boys tensed up. They knew that what she said could be lewd, but damn. That was probably the sexiest thing they'd ever heard her say.

"B-both?" K.O. choked.

Dendy whined in confirmation.

K.O. looked to T.K.O. for an answer. 'One at a time.' He mouthed.

K.O. agreed to that. "Okay, okay, Dendy. You'll get what you need." He told her and kissed her gently. He adjusted her hips so her anal cavity was lined up to T.K.O.'s member.

"Just sit on it." T.K.O. whispered. "Easy, easy. Good girl." He cooed and nibbled at her ear when she was on his member.

"How do you feel?" K.O. whispered.

"It's…so…good…s-strange but…good…" Dendy told him.

"Ready for me?"

Dendy nodded slowly, looking at him with ardor.

K.O. took the base of his length and lined it up before pushing himself into her.

The three remained frozen as Dendy eventually got used to their rods taking up her orifices. Her back arched and she let out a shuddering moan.

The two boys took that as confirmation and began to fuck her at their own paces.

Dendy tried to find the middle ground between the two rhythms, but it was just too much. She tried so desperately to rock herself against them but ended up having to stay still, with T.K.O. fucking her with abandon and K.O. trying to ease their way like usual.

Her head was swimming as she could do nothing but take it. Take the fucking. Take the feeling. Take the overwhelming _pleasure_.

Her ear piercing scream was like music to her boys as she flushed out her arousal, letting it flow and drip on their testicles. She shivered as K.O. slowed down, while T.K.O. managed to only speed things up.

T.K.O. made animalistic noises as he held her close to his body.

K.O. kept easing her down, squirting a bit inside of her in the process of leaving.

T.K.O. took the chance and switched orifices to feel her overstimulated sheath take in his girth.

K.O. watched T.K.O. fuck their girlfriend, and he was embarrassed to admit it, but he was getting turned on by the interaction. He cleaned up his rod, and mouthed 'Lily' to T.K.O.

T.K.O. watched his brother and slowed down so he could explain himself. What was he planning?

K.O. cupped Dendy's face. "Hey," he cooed, "I know you want to feel good, but let's at least all make sure we can."

He bent her over so T.K.O. could get more leeway.

K.O. smiled as Dendy immediately got what he was referring to and took his dick in her mouth. Her mouth was nirvana and her tongue was a heavenly nymph taking care of him.

She loved everything about this. The combined feelings of her folds being fucked in a way they hadn't before, and bringing pleasure to the boys she loved. She was theirs and they were hers and she was the girl who had it all and she came again.

T.K.O. lurched as he felt her body massage him. Cob, she was the sexiest, the prettiest, the smartest girl they knew and just knowing that she was his and K.O.'s made him go to overdrive, eventually cumming as she did.

And K.O. felt her screams and moans vibrate his rod, and her tongue taking him and jerking him off and he couldn't help but cum as the other two did.

Dendy swallowed the cum and released K.O. with a slick "pop!" She panted as K.O. sat her up.

"Just one final thing, okay?" K.O. asked.

"What?"

"We want to stuff our princess." T.K.O. purred. "Make sure she's nice and full and won't get hungry until we're ready for tomorrow."

K.O. rubbed against Dendy's cilt.

She moaned and grunted.

"Easy!" T.K.O. hissed.

"Well I'm sorry!" K.O. growled at his alter-ego. He then looked to Dendy longingly. "I really am sorry." He kissed her gently.

Dendy sunk into it, and barely felt K.O. sheath himself slowly.

She gasped as her hymen began to tear. But pain blended with pleasure as her cum became pink with blood and the two rubbed against her walls and rutted like a train engine.

She came easily, and felt the two pull out but her stomach was still full. She should be pregnant after this month.

The three collapsed on the bed, with Dendy passing out as the boys slowly worshipped her body again.

"We chose a good girl." T.K.O. whispered to K.O.

"Huh?" Looking to his other half he couldn't believe what he saw.

T.K.O. was so calm now. The usual cocky smirk gone as he idly played with Dendy's hair, twisting it around his finger as he looked at her sleeping. "Think about it K.O. we've found a gal who can deal with and dominate me. Who's not afraid. AND she loves you for you and not cause you're someone who's 'broken.'"

K.O. looked down to Dendy's content face and smiled. "Yeah. She really is a good girl."


	23. Size Difference

Now, Dendy loved her boyfriend. She really did. But when he first showed her his non-erect member…she had to hold back a laugh as she saw it. It was about 4 inches, and looked petite against his 6'2" body. Now, he could still hit her g-spot no matter what, erection or none.

She was petite herself against him. Tall for a kappa, clocking in at 4'9", but she looked like a prepubescent girl. Though it made it easier to be carried by her prince, and slung over the shoulder of her wolf.

So, she guessed the size differences weren't all bad…


	24. Leather

Now, this wasn't exactly what K.O. thought about when Dendy said that the next kink was leather, but it was an adrenaline rush. Getting down. His leather seating in his car would probably be ruined after this, but K.O. didn't care at this moment. Dendy was sending his member to its heaven and the nymph was taking care of him. Right in the plaza's parking lot. Pretty much everyone was gone, and no one should recognize the car. The driver window was down so the car wouldn't fog up. His throat noises were low in volume with a high pitch and Dendy just kept loving him.

Everything was fine until K.O. was brought out of his euphoria by a voice.

"K.O.?" It was Rad. "Hey bud!"

K.O. quickly leaned forward to cover up what Dendy was doing. He was pretty sure that Enid and Rad didn't do this kind of stuff. "H-Hey Rad! G-good to see you!"

"Ah, I'd say the same to you, but I'm feelin' a bit more curious."

"O-o-oh?"

"What are you doin' out here? Shouldn't you be home?"

"Oh, I thought I'd just. (Erk!) Y'know… sleep under the stars? In my car?"

"Ah. You know, I'd try a van. You're welcome to come in-"

"No! Thank… you. Thanks but no." He strained a smile before letting out a grunt.

"Uh. You feeling okay K.O.?"

"Never better!" K.O. coughed.

"Uhm… okay… I'm gonna go now. See ya in the morning."

"See ya later Rad!" K.O.'s voice flinched as if he was C.K.O. . When the alien left, there was giggling vibrating K.O.'s bulge. "It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious! But I guess you've gotten worked up enough. Now we can get to the point~"


	25. Tickling

Dendy ghosted her fingers under K.O.'s feet.

"Sorry, you're not gonna get much of a reaction." K.O. told her.

It was true. K.O., having never really worn shoes before, had callused feet, and the rough skin made it clear that he couldn't really feel her fingers. Dendy stroked upwards, on the calf, until she reached the back of his knee. She heard his immediate giggle.

"Mhmm hmm! H-hey! Not there!" K.O. told her in playful denial.

Dendy paused, before full on scratching lightly in his knee pits, letting her fingers dance.

K.O.'s legs tried to flinch and cover up, but it did no good, as it simply grabbed a hold of Dendy's hand and allowed her fingers to still tease him. "Nngh… nahahaha! Nohohohoho! Not the kneehehehe pihihihit! Ahahahahaha!"

Dendy smiled at her best friend/boyfriend. Who knew he had such a cute laugh? And while she wasn't getting turned on, she did feel pride and pleasure as he laughed.

"Stohohohohop! It's toohoohoohoohoo muhuhuhuhuch!" He thrashed.

"I would, if your knees could let go." Dendy told him calmly, watching him squirm with delight.

He tried, but his body refused, not wanting to give up their defense that only made the ticking worse. Giving her hands nowhere to go. "Ahahahahaha! Dehehehehehendy! I cahahahahahahan't!"

"Then I'm sorry K.O., looks like I'll just have to keep going with this until they do."

"Nohohohohohoho! Hahahahaha!"

The tickling lasted for about 5 minutes before Dendy ceased and K.O. released her hands.

He panted from the stimuli, before catching his breath.

He felt Dendy on his pelvis, and she began to pull up his shirt. Her hands went to his belly, causing it to be sucked in. The tension in the belly only made the tickling worse.

"Ahahahahaha! Stohohohohop! Dehehehehehendyhehehehehehehehe! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh, but you have such a cute laugh!"

K.O. continued to guffaw from the simulation of Dendy's fingers dancing on his belly and lower chest.

Dendy experimentally brought her mouth close to his skin and blew a raspberry.

That seemed to bring K.O. out of his ticklish trance and he grabbed Dendy by her wrists. He then flipped her over so he was on top of her.

"Now I get to hear _your_ adorable laugh!" He chuckled. His fingers zipped down her jumpsuit, revealing a tank top and he peeled it off of her. He reveled in her embarrassment of being stripped down a layer so she was just in her shorts and tank top. His finger traced her lower belly, causing it to flinch and for Dendy to release a small giggle. "Oh, your _very_ ticklish there, are you?" His hands quickly spidered themselves on to her belly and sides.

Dendy couldn't laugh for a moment, she was so surprised, but soon she was screaming with laughter. She was much more ticklish on her torso than K.O. was.

K.O. smiled as his fingers danced along her sides, Dendy trying desperately to grab K.O.'s wrists only to give more room for him to tickle her. He reached just below the armpits and Dendy tried to cover up, but K.O. quickly overpowered her, causing her arms to shoot up and K.O. indulged in her laughter. " .! I-If you dohohon't stop… I'm gonna-"

K.O. cut her off by blowing a raspberry into her side causing her to thrash and… K.O. stopped. He looked down to his lower belly soaked, along with Dendy's pajamas.

Dendy tried to cease her giggling, and when she realized what happened, she groaned. "I tried to tell you. I needed to pee!"

"Why didn't you say 'Lily?'"

"I was oxygen deprived!" Dendy looked away with embarrassment.

K.O. gave her a sorrowful look. "Aw, Dendy, I'm sorry I didn't listen." He nuzzled up against her. "Here, why don't we go down stairs and I'll take care of-"

"My accident?"

"I caused it."

"But it's my urine."

"But it was _my_ tickling."

Dendy breathed in for a moment. "Fine." The two had to strip in order for the urine stained clothes to be put in the washing machine, along with the sheets and blankets.

K.O. went downstairs and Dendy followed after a few moments. K.O. set up the wash to clean for bulk before he was suddenly cuffed. Dendy brought him down and cuffed him to the laundry rack bottom legs. She then took the tim to have his legs up on the washer and she linked them to the dial for the wash.

"D-Dendy!? Wh-what are you-" K.O. paused, seeing Dendy show off two large feathers. K.O. acutely realized that his knee pits were exposed. "N-no no no! Dendy, wait-!" She refused, and allowed the tips of the feathers to lightly swirl under his knees.

K.O. howled with laughter. He couldn't stop. His body in a spread eagle position and his legs raised were too much. He felt the water Dendy gave suddenly being pushed through his system and while that water wasn't fully digested, other water pushed through, causing him to pee himself.

Dendy looked back at him with a disappointing shot. "Now, we're even." She told him.

K.O. panted raggedly with tears threatening and successfully tickling his cheeks as he stared at Dendy.


	26. Roleplay

It was the one that K.O. felt the most comfortable with. Which was saying a lot with the prompt. "I mean, Roleplay? It's kinda weird, right?"

"K.O., all kinks are weird. Threesomes, feederism, tickling…etcetera, but we've still enjoyed some. Just like how we've enjoyed vibrations, you've enjoyed playing with my feet, and I've enjoyed deep throating. This is just another kink."

"What are we even supposed to do?"

"Hmm. I suppose we could look up Roleplay prompts online…"

* * *

The two looked at the site with K.O. visibly nervous about this kink.

"We have bad boy/girl x good girl/boy."

"I don't think you could pull off either." K.O. committed, then looked to her sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetie."

Dendy shrugged. "Popular kid x nerdy kid."

"I don't think I feel comfortable with anything dealing with minors."

"Teacher X Student?"

"Nooooooo. I know how you get when teachers are involved."

"What if you were the teacher?"

"I don't feel comfortable with that, because 1. I'm not as smart as you, and 2. You're very fit, I don't think I could pull off a strict or flirtatious non-core class teather."

"Master X Slave?"

"We already know how that works."

"Super Villain captured a Superhero?"

"That…seems interesting."

* * *

Dendy admired P.K.O. as he was stuck to the table. T.K.O. naturally came out for submissive kinks, and K.O. wanted to stay in control. Naturally, P.K.O. came out. She smirked, then quickly got into character, ridding the smirk for a dull stare.

She approached him carefully and gave him a curt nod. Their signal to start.

P.K.O. struggled against the bonds and growled at her. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Dendy walked towards her box. "Oh, I don't think I can harm you quite yet." She told him. "You see, I've always enjoyed toying with you, and now, I finally have you right where I want you." She brought out a white quill.

"Tickling?" P.K.O. questioned, baring his teeth.

"More so feather play." She approached him.

"Stay back!" P.K.O. shouted.

"Oh, what are you going to do? You're all tied up." Dendy cooed.

She brought the tip of the feather to P.K.O.'s right wrist, where she slowly brought it down his inner arm.

P.K.O. flinched and soon goosebumps erupted on his skin of the arm that was being caressed. He breathed through his teeth.

Dendy looked to him with sly triumph before swirling the tip under his arm once before dragging it on his chest. She repeated the reverse for the left arm before looking back to P.K.O.'s chest. He was looking aroused at his nipples more than his penis.

Using the base part of the quill, she circled his nipple causing P.K.O. to flinch but arch into the feeling. Gleefully, she teased his left nipple with a flick of her tongue and P.K.O. gasped. She gave it a single suck before torturing his right nipple the same way.

P.K.O. moaned slightly and Dendy pulled away. Walking away, she heard P.K.O. let out a whine in protest.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started~" She reassured, and brought out another toy.


	27. Against a wall

p id="docs-internal-guid-68f21b7e-7fff-cd5e-7920-19e3243b1a2d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dendy flinched from feeling the cold tile of the bathroom wall, but didn't care as K.O. mashed his lips against hers. She moaned as her knees clamped the sides of his hips and he pulled down her jumpsuit to begin pounding in and out of her. Each hit was a cry out with some of his name, yeses, and curses mixing in. Oh how she liked it. Not her favorite, but certainly something that would turn her on./span/p 


	28. Stripping

Dendy was a great strip tease. They both knew that and she could pull it off. So they both agreed to this kink with no hesitation. What threw K.O. off was Dendy bringing up two things: 1: a "strip SONG," and 2: he'd strip for her. He was fine with both and Dendy began the song. It was a total stripper song.

Loud, blaring brass as Dendy slowly took off her goggles and smoothed her hair out, letting it fall to her waist cleanly. She sat down and looked at K.O., her piercing malachite eyes sending shivers up K.O.'s spine. Dendy took off her boots and soon after, her socks, making sure to wiggle her toes. She made deliberately slow motions to zip her jumpsuit off and reveal her smooth body that K.O. just loved so much. She slowly brought out her arms and her jumpsuit was still on her hips. She slowly took them off, never breaking eye contact with K.O. and soon she was only left in her panties. She took those off even slower until she took them off fully. She smirked at how much he had been worked up.

Dendy started the song up again and K.O. tried to strip. She stopped the song. "No, no, no. You're doing it wrong."

"Well, what am I supposed to do to stripe tease?"

Dendy thought for a moment. "First, remove your bracelets. Slowly. And one at a time." She commanded and started the song again.

K.O. tried to go as deliberately as she did, but seemed to go quicker.

"Now…your ankle weights." Dendy declared.

K.O. followed her orders.

"Now let your hair down." She rubbed her thighs together to make friction as she saw K.O. take off his headband and shake his head to let his hair fall.

"Now, your vest." Dendy choked out.

K.O. did so.

"And now…" She let her tongue loll out. "Get your shirt off."

K.O. slowly brought it up over his head, and Dendy panted raggedly as she saw his body.

K.O. gave her a sultry look and continued, taking off his shorts but keeping his boxers on. Slowly, slowly, PAINFULLY slow he revealed his member and soon after his testicles. He pulled and kicked the shorts off. And smiled at how Dendy was falling apart.

 **Song is Love Potion #9**


	29. Massage

Well, this wasn't the plan…Dendy told K.O. that the next kink would be something to do with her froggy legs, but she came home looking absolutely exhausted. "Dendy, are you feeling alright?" K.O. asked.

"No, K.O. ." Dendy mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ugh, the lab is laying off workers in the computer department! I've been staying up to date and then some already, but now I'm stressing about being even more ahead of schedule so they don't fire me!" Dendy shouted.

K.O. brought her in for a hug and felt knots all in her back. Remembering what his mom taught him, he began to rub a bit near the shoulder blades.

Dendy sighed and felt her stress disappearing. K.O. really was a great boyfriend.

"Do you want me to continue?" K.O. asked. He was afraid he might hurt her, given his more muscular build.

"Please." Dendy whispered.

"Alright, we might want to get to the bed."

Dendy made a slight noise of protest.

"Do you want me to carry you?" K.O. questioned.

There was a pause. "Yes…" Dendy pouted.

K.O. happily picked her up, but rather than princess style, he slung her over his shoulder.

Dendy smiled with a sigh. She loved it when he does this. Treating her while also showing off his dominance. It was a rare treat for him to show it off to her, and she loved it.

K.O. placed her on their bed, and looked at her with ardor before setting to work. He began to unzip her jumpsuit and cut her off with: "Let me do everything tonight. You deserve a break. A long. Slow. Loving. Break."

Dendy felt fire in her skin from where K.O. touched her. Relaxing her. Pleasuring her. She was glad to see this side of him.


	30. Stockings

While it was pushed a day later, the kink did not disappoint. Dendy had made sure to get only two articles of clothing. Two, half thigh high, blue and green striped stockings. Nothing else. Just soft cotton stockings to have K.O. pleasure himself with.

Feeling her covered ankles on his shoulders as he rutted in and out of her. The soft cotton fabric warm against him and Dendy's breath quickening as she felt the familiar feeling. Her fall peak had reached its climax about a week ago, so she laid there until K.O. came.


	31. Final

After a long night of Trick or Treaters coming to Dendy and K.O.'s home, the two adults felt they needed a break. Dendy groaned slightly as her distended stomach bothered her. "You okay, Dendy?" K.O. asked her.

"No. I feel like I cannot move."

"Do you want to skip tonight?"

"But tonight's supposed to be a grande finale…"

"Shhh…How about I just rub your stomach for tonight. That seem okay to you?"

Dendy sighed. "OK K.O.…"


End file.
